Charnovia
Charnovia Formed in 8/10/2006 and named after its' freakishly hairy man-god, Charnov, the small nation is growing quickly. Still filled with hairy people and far too many potatoes, it was nevertheless allowed to join TAGA on 8/12/2006. By 8/18, the nation celebrated its' week anniversary in the capital of Jasontown. The nation also celebrated its' first full 24 hours without a foreigner being eaten. The people dream of one day actually acquiring a full tech point and building a harbor. They also yearn for uranium because even though they still hunt by generally just crushing things with rocks, they heard that nukes were wonderful from some nice man dressed in furs from the far, far north. He was delicious. Bad Timmy, bad. On 8/17/2006, another geat nation's cargo ship crashed along our Holy River, the Rio Willy Mojado. We respectfully returned the precious shipment of La Perla undergarments with but a few stains. We were rewarded with 15% off our infrastructure costs and there was much rejoicing. The citizens of Charnovia showed their glee with the great National Cheer of "yeah..." On 8/20/2006, however, our nation was shaken by tragedy when a massive earthquake that shall be remembered as "The Great WTF? Earthquake of 8/20" destroyed much of Northern Charnovia killing several citizens and one mule. The people rallied and sent aid to the affected area, raising our infrasture costs 10%. The dead were given the Royal Burial Ceremony by tossing the bodies over a neighboring nations fence. We shall remember you Telula. You were a great mule. On 8/24/2006, yet another negative random event struck as drought afflicted the distant territories even though we live in a lush river valley. Everyone was perplexed and just shook their collective fists at the Great Admin. Charnov, hairy man-god and ruler, declared "screw it, everyone move back to the river where the water is" and our land mass decreased 10% messing up our happiness and a whole lot of planning. Again, there was a shaking of fists. To offset this land loss, several miles of land were purchased. There was a great cheer of "yeah..." which echoed through the valley. On 8/25/2006, the nation celebrated it's 2 week anniversary and everybody got pretty darn happy until Charnov, hairy man-god and ruler, noticed that some wanker had dropped his trade of water and wine with the nation, crushing it's economy. A new trading partner was found, but the trade was not accepted. Yet another trading partner was courted and accepted on 8/26/2006. In celebration of the re-establishment of trading, the nation decided it was time to purchase a tech point. The people were a little confused by the introduction into their lives of such things as neckties, paper bags, and deodorant, but immediately took a liking to butane lighters. The first fire brigade was also founded on this day. As a gesture of good will, the great and powerful nation of United Federations gave aid on 8/30/2006 in the form of tech and cold hard cash. The people were nearly hysterical with glee and many of the women flooded into United Federations to "reward" the nations ruler, Marine91. The cash went to much needed infrastructure updates and now everyone in the nation enjoys a working toilet. The exclamation of glee sounded oddly like hundreds of people making coffee which was odd. The tech given raised us up to that of much larger and more powerful nations with which the great leader and man-god, Charnov, responded to his neighbors with The Royal Chuckle of "nya, nya" as they disappeared from our map. The people of Charnovia, armed with literacy and television's immediately demanded reality TV. The great leader decided this meant they needed more literacy and cranked up the tech points even more. The education level rose to such heights that every man and woman in the great nation finally came to realize that Tom Cruise really isn't that great of an actor and his movies were subsequently banned from our theaters. "Risky Business" was allowed back in because of that really hot scene on the subway train. And there was much rejoicing in the streets. Category:Nations